herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Dōjima
Nina Dōjima (堂島 ニーナ Dōjima Nina) is a new tour character that debuted in the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2016 Series 2nd Collection and Season 4 of the anime. She is a student from Naniwa World's No. 1 Academy in Osaka, and is a pop-typed idol using Mecha PaniQ as her primary brand. Biography Appearance Nina has split-colored hair, with the top half pale blue and the bottom soft violet. She has multiple short bangs with one thick piece curled in the center to resemble the bottom portion of hair, which curls on the end. She has bright sapphire blue eyes with large amount of violet around the bottom. Beneath her right eye is a yellow star, and she often wears pink "ears" on the top of her head with a yellow heart on each one. Personality Nina is an energetic and cheerful comedian who has a great passion for making others smile. Sometimes she can be solemn, but with support, she turns back to her happy self. Etymology Dōjima (堂島) means "hall on an island" with Dō (堂) meaning hall and Jima (島) meaning island. Dōjima refers to the famous Dōjima roll cakes made by the pastry store Mon Cher from Osaka Osaka. Nina (ニーナ) is a feminine Russian name derived from original Christian name Nino. The name Nina may originate from the old Slavic word Ninati, meaning "dreamer" or "dream". Background Despite living in Osaka, she had only moved there recently, still having a Tokyo dialect. When she was younger, she took her studies very seriously and didn't smile much. That changed when she started watching comedy and Idols, and decided that she also wanted to make people smile. Nina tends to say Meccha (めっちゃ) a lot even when speaking in her Tokyo dialect. Chronology Relationships Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Her favourite foods are takoyaki and okonomiyaki. *Her specialities are comedy shows and painting. *She is the third second generation idol to have already obtained their Premium prior to their debut. **She is also the fourth main character overall to have received their premium prior to their debut. *She shares her voice actress with Matsuri Hasegawa. *She shares her singing voice with Madoka Amahane. *She is the third idol to have dual-colored eyes, following Mikuru Natsuki and Nono Daichi. *She is the second idol to have dual-colored hair, following Sora Kazesawa. *She is the only main character who has not once appeared in an opening theme song. *She is the only second generation main character who has not at one point attended Starlight School, as well as the only second generation main character who is not part of a duo unit. *She is the third main character who does not have an eyecatch, following Mikuru Natsuki and Miyabi Fujiwara. *Nina shares many traits with Kirara Hanazono from the Aikatsu Stars! series: **Both are Pop idols. **Both have the same combination for their duo colored hair, with the colors being sky blue and pale lilac. **Both have the color violet in their eyes. Gallery Nina Dojima Uniform Render.png Ninarender.png 螢幕快照_2015-11-26_下午08.18.47.png 螢幕快照_2015-11-26_下午09.30.52.png 螢幕快照_2015-11-26_下午09.36.16.png 螢幕快照_2015-11-26_下午09.36.34.png 螢幕快照_2015-12-03_下午10.04.28.png 螢幕快照_2015-12-03_下午08.13.10.png 螢幕快照_2015-12-03_下午07.57.58.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.24.34 AM.png Screenshot_20200111-132355_Video_Player.jpg Screenshot_20200111-132556_Video_Player.jpg Screenshot_20200111-142902_Video_Player.jpg Screenshot_20200111-143013_Video_Player.jpg Screenshot_20200111-143023_Video_Player.jpg Screenshot_20200111-150854_Video_Player.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Self-Aware